


I Really Gotta Go

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Inspired by a Bangel scene in "Innocence". Takes place in the "Ready To Love Again" verse.





	I Really Gotta Go

Buffy was having the time of her life. All responsibilities that came with being commander slayer went out the window when she was in this studio apartment on the beaches of San Francisco. “I really. Need. To. Go. To. Work.” She gasped in between Elana's insistent kisses. 

 

Her wife nodded. “Tara and I...had a project...fuck...mmm…” Buffy had found that certain spot on Elana's neck and the tigress’s nails were now clawing Buffy's bare back under her shirt. 

 

“Elana...I-We...Hmmm…” 

 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

 

“I said we…” 

 

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Buffy…” 

 

She was blushing now but there was a playful smile. “Hm?” 

 

Elana gently moved the blonde hair from her wife's face. “We need to leave this bed.” 

 

“We do?” 

 

“Buffy…” 

 

She laughed. “I know we do. I just...we’re married and you're so...so...mine.” 

 

“I...Well yes but-” Buffy cut Elana's stammering short with another kiss. “God you really need to stop doing that.” 

 

“Do you really want me to?” 

 

“What do you think?” Elana licked her lips, noting how bruised they felt. 

 

Buffy smirked. “I think you want to say yes but you don't lie to me very well.” 

 

Elana huffed and looked away. “Stop knowing me.”

 

“Kind of difficult to do that now that we're spending the rest of our lives together.” 

 

“Summers, you're such a know it all.” 

 

“Bite me.”

 

“Says the vampire slayer.” 

 

“How original.”

 

“Respect the classics.” 

 

Buffy groaned. “Okay...I'm going to work now.” 

 

“Good. We can continue this on your desk.” 

 

“Elana!” 

 

“Bye! Love you!” 

 

Buffy walked out of the bedroom with a roll of her eyes. “Smartass.”


End file.
